


Lucifel's Transformation

by Runawynd



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cussing, Good Angel Gone Bad, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Tension, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runawynd/pseuds/Runawynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enoch never considered himself to be a god. But in my book, he comes close. He's equal – if not, higher - than those self-conceited deities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get started with this one, might I point out the warning, "Boys Love". Most of my writings are made FOR BL (boys love) fangirls BY a BL fangirl. Namely, I'm shipping the Enoch x Lucifel pairing in this story. I'm sure you've heard the expression before: no like, no read.
> 
> Because I've had lots of hate mail over this one, I thought I'd do some additional clarification before any upset reader decides to flame. Thanks for your understanding. And don't feel the need to tell me; I know I have odd tastes when it comes to writing. :D

  
Enoch never considered himself to be a god. But in my book, he comes damned close.

He never questions them. Never questions the "whys" or "what ifs" that his destiny brings before him. But he's still human, which is probably why I'm so taken by him.

The gods are perfect. All-knowing. All-powerful. But do those things really matter? The gods are void of emotion. Void of the true power of choice that only humans possess – free will.

And so, in all my infatuated appreciation, I watch Enoch. Because that's all I'm really good for right now anyway.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Enoch?" I finally questioned after moments of observation. More notably, I watched the pause he made to stop and rub his hand.

He turned with surprised eyes. It's not as if my presence startled him, but rather he still wasn't used to concern. Sure, the gods have given him a lot; immortality, lavish home, comfy job, anything his modest heart desired… But they rarely think of this mortal's genuine welfare.

"It's… my hand." The white-robbed scribe hesitantly stated.

"You've been writing nonstop. Take a break." Sounded like a plan to me.

Painfully ignoring the imminent sores in his hand, he merely shook his head and resumed work. Surely, if he continued like that, he'd end up a cripple. Which was a crying shame – I love his hands.

I surmised that he most likely wanted to be left alone. Like he wanted my ignorance. Wishing I would just walk away and leave him in his stubborn misery. Too bad for him, I can be equally as stubborn.

I couldn't hide that smirk itching to get out. "I think it's time for me to show you something really breathtaking." Hell, that statement left me feeling like temptation incarnate. But I could sense he wanted temporary escape. So why the hesitation? Was it because he didn't trust me…?

Dramatically, I readied my fingers for a snap. Too bad for you, Enoch. It's time to go. With a snap of my fingers, I have the power to do many things. And in this instance, I would change location to something a little more… relaxing. This power of mine comes with a lot of perks, that's for sure.

I brought him to a place that the gods created, but rarely ventured. In my humble opinion, it was one of their greatest parts of Heaven, because it's out-of-the-way and quiet. It's that stereotypical, aristocratic garden from your dreams; green grass, blue sky, white clouds… Trees aligning the peaceful cobblestone walkway – all of which, bearing sweet fruits only consumed by those living above. White-painted lattice adorned in colorful flowers stretching over your head as you passed through. Everywhere you look, there are things blooming and growing. And last but not least, a bench planted perfectly center of all the colorful commotion.

Of course, that god-made beauty failed to impress me. Especially when I compared it to the mortal who stood beside me.

"Lucifel…" The confused Enoch also looked a little peeved. Such a lovely expression on his usually calm, beautiful face.

"Well, whaddya think? Breathtaking or what?" I asked, expecting no reply.

Enoch. Delicate, yet strong and daring. Carefree, yet independent and hard-working. And most of all, the guy's strong-willed. He's had it rough, you know. Being taken from his own race to slave away here in Heaven… As it stands, the situation here is no different than slavery. But through it all, he's still Enoch. Truly breathtaking.

To a hellion like me, the little bits of heaven that you give me seem undeserved. It leaves me touched in ways I never thought someone like me could experience. Like such a feeling is too delicate for me to comprehend. For that, I sincerely thank you, Enoch.

Stylishly reaching to toss my beloved an Apple of Eden, I noticed his shoulders relax slightly. As his familiar smile readily returned, I gestured towards the bench, where we sat, ate, and conversed momentarily. It was a well-deserved break – for him, more than for me, of course.

There was a feeling that built up inside me then… And I was sure that whatever it was, it was definitely not meant to be there in the first place. Not like that would stop me, but it did make me think a little bit. Why would I care if the scribe's hand was in pain? Why would I stop to consider someone else's feelings? It was new to me.

Chuckling, Enoch graced me with a genuine smile. "Thank you, Lucifel. I'm fine now."

Despite his reassurances, I reached out to give him a Lucifel-Exclusive Hand Massage regardless. His hand felt surprisingly soft, but also a little too-warm. Perhaps it was the stress…? But perhaps not.

One look to his face hinted at his other delicious expressions; confused (as his eyebrows were knitted) and embarrassed (as a soft, red hue crept across his manly features). "Well, I'm glad, kiddo. And take care of that hand of yours. If your body's telling you it needs something, respond to it and take a break." I added with careful suggestion.

Somewhere along the lines, I made a decision; Enoch is no lower than a god. On the contrary, he's equal – if not, higher - than those self-conceited deities.

And upon that realization, I discovered what I truly wanted from him, and what I wanted us to be. It was only a matter of time, I figured. And we've got plenty of that.


	2. Chapter II

  
"Lucifel?" A soft voice called through Heaven's hallways, followed by a gentle knock at Lucifel's open doorway. In the comfortable room, Enoch shyly strolled but retreated slightly – the other was on the phone.

Upon establishing eye contact, Lucifel gestured a wink and lazy salute to his comrade. While Enoch stood silently waiting for the busy man's full attention, he casually listened in on the conversation.

"Already? You mean it's almost time…? I mean, that's a pretty big mission we're talking about here, and Eno… Yeah, I know. …Well, if you say so. Just say the word."

The next few minutes passed with no advancement. Perhaps Lucifel was being foolish for misplacing his priorities when Enoch should have come first. Considering the patience of the peaceful scribe, Lucifel made the assumption that Enoch would wait for him. But he did not, and soon the Archangel stood alone with only his cellphone to accompany him.

 _That's weird._ However, for one awkward, daydreaming moment, Lucifel began to wonder. What was Enoch thinking? Was there a tender subject that he was about to muster? But because of Lucifel's unwillingness to sacrifice time for him, perhaps he ended up bowing-out…? _I screwed up. Am I really just as selfish as the rest of those gods?_

_Or maybe it was nothing, and I'm just thinking too hard. Tch, with a mind like mine, that thinking shit gets me nowhere._

"Hey, listen. I gotta go." And with that, the phone was shut off for the rest of the day.

* * *

It seemed like then, Enoch had been spending a lot of time with that Armaros. Infatuated with the human race, Armaros sought out Enoch to approach him with any and all questions he had concerning them.

Enoch, who usually isn't so talkative (or to _me_ , at least), was eager to tell him his stories and experiences. Which made me wonder. Did Armaros' interest in human beings extend to my Enoch, as well…?

Either way, it pained me like a jealous housewife to see those two laughing together and talking. And during Enoch's work hours, no less. Since when had work become his second priority?

It made me jealous. And jealousy is one of the most petty - and most destructive - emotions.

* * *

Well, shortly after that phone call with Him, they sent Enoch on a mission to save humanity. No one better suited for that job, in my opinion. As always, the boy seemed ready, but I noticed a little hesitation when it came time for him to put down that scribe's pen.

The gods were planning to destroy the world via flood, because the humans' corruption – thereby, giving the world a new life. That's right; starting from scratch. Enoch's mission was to bring the Fallen Angels, the Grigori, who fell down to Earth, and bring them one by one back to Heaven. Namely, by force. And he had to take down the tower that they and the humans put together. Instead of annihilation, Enoch would bring peace to Earth.

That's a lot of work for one guy. But I would be with him every step of the way, and I could see it would be one hell of a trip.

I watched as he worked his way up the tower that the Grigori resided in. Each level brought new challenges for Enoch, and with the challenges, I watched him become stronger. Now, I won't say everything went perfect, but I will say it went smoothly. For the most part.

There was one point in our journey together where Enoch made a mistake. He leapt into The Darkness for the sake of another's life. Maybe he didn't feel it was wrong at the time, but it still put us on a major standstill. By way of me manipulating our newly-found Armaros to save him, in the end, Enoch returned to us.

But Armaros… Well, let's just say _that_ problem was out of the way.

Shoving the narrations aside. Enoch wasn't doing so hot. Though the Darkness was slowly consuming him, he regained a sluggish consciousness for just a moment. And to my utter delight, guess what his first thoughts were? "Ah… Ar… maros. Where…?"

Fuck. I gratefully took the opportunity presented to me to hold his shaking figure in my arms. Ah, a perfect fit. Just like I dreamed he would. "He's been taken care of. Mission accomplished, Enoch."

I was jealous. I wanted to take Armaros away from him. And so, that I did.

"Armaros." No sooner had that name left his lips that he did something I had never witnessed before. He wept. Unashamedly, he wept tears that were just for me. Honestly, I felt honored and not as guilty as I should have.

He knew what I had done.

His sanity was slowly slipping away. I could feel it, as sure as I kept my arms wrapped around him. But I cared little for how he was feeling; I played with his hair, felt his shattered heart pounding against me, toyed with his skin…

And just because I felt like it, I snapped my fingers just to keep the inevitable from happening to him – he would freeze, question his mission, question my motives, and hide inside himself, where the gods would help him recover his sense of self. But in the meantime, I had him all to myself. Goodbye, Armaros.

And for the next few moments, we lingered in the time of his complete despair.

* * *

Ten years passed. I know that might seem like a long time to you, but it probably only lasted a few hours for me. But I'll admit, it was the longest few hours of my life.

While Enoch went into his regaining process of his mind, the rest of the world around him was slowly falling apart. Predictably. The Grigori were coming into power, and Ezekiel was fighting off Ishtar. But I won't get into all that.

So ten years after Enoch "slept" and had his faith restored, he came again with full force towards our mission. Long story short, the world was saved. Me and Enoch both returned to Heaven to enjoy the peace.

But at that point in time, I felt another something new; impatience.

You see, throughout all the time I've spent with him, Enoch taught me all sorts of new feelings and ideas. Concern, jealousy, curiosity… All in all, he really taught me to live. Honestly, I never really imagined myself taking on so many human-like emotions.

And now… Well, after the first time I had Enoch in my grasp after Armaros was disposed of, something else had been creeping in my mind. Another new feeling burned its way into my chest…

Lust. Selfishness. Impatience.

It's boring up here. Heaven bores me. Earth bores me. The gods and the humans are all the same to me - they're all inferior and worthless.

They're nothing like my Enoch, who is unpredictable and interesting.

Unspoken questions arose in my mind. Has Enoch ever made love before? Would he allow me to touch him and hold him once more? Does he love me? I guess thinking like that isn't really uncommon for me; I mean, it's only natural to think about the one I'm in love with.

And you know, the more that thorn stuck, the more I wanted just to pluck it out and let go. That way, progress would surely happen. But first things first; how to tell if the feeling's mutual…?

Well, this situation can only be answered one way, I guess. So here's to tonight – I'll give it a shot. I can't imagine the higher-ups thinking well of this, but I hardly give a damn anymore.


	3. Chapter III

  
The dark, sharp-dressed Lucifel approached Enoch. "Enoch, have a minute?"

In the comfort of his own lavish bedroom, Enoch put down his book to greet his guest with eye-contact. Before readying himself for bed, he casually sat near the opened window, through which a golden hue of dusk poured. For a moment, Lucifel found himself spellbound by the seamless contrast of Enoch's eyes and the scenery. "Of course. What… is it?" But such a soft voice is delayed slightly.

 _Can he sense it? This feeling?_ The Archangel thought to himself, smirking all the while. While he continued to deprive personal space from the blond man, he treated the next few moments with utmost care and took careful notes of Enoch's reactions.

Enoch didn't mind that Lucifel came close to him. He didn't mind that Lucifel joined him on the bed. He didn't mind that Lucifel was at arm's reach, or that his slender, talented hand cupped his chin. But it was enough to make him wary.

As an overwhelming heat suffocated his chest, Lucifel inhaled a sharp quiver before he advanced to claim his long-overdue prize. There was a second in which their lips connected – for the first time. Exhilarated, Lucifel felt his head spin with a new-found excitement. _Ah, he's so warm!_

But Lucifel's pleasure was put on hold. Abruptly and predictably, the kiss was ended by Enoch, who, in his hurried rush to shove the intruder away, was knocked backwards off the bed. Blushing and embarrassed by his actions, he breathed, "Lucifel…?" Although his tone was nervous, it ultimately wanted an answer.

Suppressing a laugh, Lucifel briskly warped to the floor, grabbed his partner, and drove him back into the mattress. With a secretive strength, he pinned the sprawled Enoch into the bed, forcing the bedsprings to groan under the sudden weight.

With the body beneath him, Lucifel stifled a chuckle, "What's wrong, Enoch? If your body wants something… you should… give into it." A hand was slipped to Enoch's nightgown, where it rested dangerously against his groin.

Sporting the foresight to see what was to come, Enoch began to panic. He said nothing, but his innocent, flickering eyes searched around Lucifel's face for something. For an explanation or for an escape, Lucifel couldn't be sure.

The innocent display hindered Lucifel's desires none; it only fueled them. Mysteriously, Enoch didn't resist as much as expected. As for why, Lucifel could only wonder. "Enoch, Enoch… Come here, you." Access to Enoch's light nightgown proved to be less of a problem for Lucifel, who tactfully removed it and tossed it to the ground with little to no care. His own clothes would come off next, except for his Edwin jeans – he took great pleasure in being a tease.

Enoch had little time to recover or shield his naked body before the charcoal-haired man dipped into him a second time, fiercely devouring the unprepared man's lips. All at once, he felt Lucifel greedily rubbing his fingers through his golden locks, and from within the wet caves of their mouths, he slid his tongue to toy with Enoch's. Ashamedly, Enoch could not hold back a moan, and he attempted turning his head away in mid-kiss.

Savoring every taste and every sensitive movement, Lucifel started to feel that familiar sensation pulsing below. He needed Enoch. And he desperately wanted progress. Impatiently, his hand snaked down to stroke a hardening treasure.

The shocked and excited Enoch gave an unexpected jerk by the unfamiliar touch, accompanied by a gasping intake of breath. Lucifel's touch was forceful, but Enoch had an unfathomable feeling there was something else behind his companion's clouded lust. Or perhaps that was misled, wishful thinking…? All the while, the mistreated Enoch kept his eyes on Lucifel, searching to see if what he hoped could be true.

Skillfully kneading into the hardening flesh below, Lucifel took the opportunity to greedily wander all over the newly-acquainted territory of Enoch's skin. _The man certainly makes for a beautiful anatomy lesson._ He thought, forcefully tracing around every muscle Enoch's tanned body had to offer. He was sensitive, and enjoyed indulging in Enoch's little weak points, which significantly making the rest of his body twitch and turn. He was engrossed. _He's just as soft as I remember him._ From deep within his ribcage, Lucifel felt and indulged in the quickened pulse within. Infatuated once more, Lucifel placed a stone-cold hand over the hard chest, then forcefully pulled the man closer. _I want his skin. I want his heart. He's so beautiful._

As Lucifel slowly but surely lowered his body to level Enoch's, the blond man felt as though the bed were about to collapse under the pressure. Lucifel would not stop. But to Enoch, that was fine. Though Lucifel would not enter his body, only pushed him to orgasm, Enoch felt their souls become tangled up. Perhaps they were always tangled together. But for that blessed moment, he gave him his soul, his heart, and his trembling body. Unexpectedly, tears stained his eyes and the pained, excited moans were accompanied by softer ones. _Since when did I start crying?_

Lucifel rubbed, pulled, kneaded, pumped, and gave pleasure. Enoch moaned, gasped, jolted, and received pleasure. Heat. Both men shared sticky sweat dripping down their bodies, and the quickly fading dusk, which cast an angelic glow around them. Enoch felt that Lucifel had complete control over him; breathing, pulse, and all. With every movement he made to him, his arteries pulsed accordingly.

Enoch's sensitive body was quick to respond to the caressing, kissing, and pleasurable treatment. No matter how many deep breaths he attempted, nothing could relax him. He quivered and throbbed beneath Lucifel. He panted hard, open-mouthed. His body was flushed out. His hips rhythmically moving into Lucifel's persistent hand.

For Lucifel, it was difficult to comprehend the other's feelings. As always. Even during such a disgraceful act of lust, the man remained speechless. The sounds made by Enoch were of moaning, hissing, and – on rare occasions - pleading Lucifel's name, which nearly tipped the Archangel to the very edge of insanity. And so, he asked him, "How do you feel, Enoch? Betrayed?"

Lucifel's hushed, unwanted breath struck Enoch's neck, causing him to curtly shiver. Betrayed? He did not respond, but became distracted. As Enoch dug his fingers into the cool blankets beneath him, he inwardly appreciated the open window - the coolness of the bed kept his body from melting completely. That slight breeze coming from the window helped to ease his soul. His hands gripped onto the blankets with no intention of letting go. The more it pained him, the harder he clutched.

Without warning, a drop of hot, thick liquid began to ooze onto Lucifel's hand, and Enoch's back arched uncomfortably. Lucifel noticed his bodily action, but he could tell that Enoch was desperately holding back. _Almost time. And he's so close, poor guy._ "Let go, Enoch." Lucifel murmured to him in his deep tones, painfully slowing the pace of his rubbing.

Enoch let go. Enoch's eyelids flickered shortly like the wings of a butterfly, his vision clouding. As his eye squeeze shut, the world spins around him, turning white for a split second, followed by green and purple dots dancing in his mind – his eyes lost in a lustful gaze. His body suddenly tensed. His throat tightened so much around a yell, that only a soft whimpered cry escaped his lips. Face still twisted in a mixture of pain and pleasure, he attempted to catch his breath.

"Why don't you say something, Enoch? Let me get in that mind of yours…"

Enoch smiled. This time, it was his arms that enveloped the man above him, pulling him into a comfortable heap, and he took care to rest Lucifel's head against his now moderately pounding heart. He took his lover by the hand firmly, as if taking a firmer responsibility for his words, "I love you."

Lucifel stopped short.


End file.
